One Bride Required!
by tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08
Summary: When Natsume Hyuuga inherits their company, his parents decides that its time for him to settle down. He has all the need, the fame, the looks and the fortune. But except one- the right woman.. Will he ever find one? In the soul of Mikan Sakura? Pls RXR


**One Bride Required!?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello minna-san!! Its another story from me.. I know my first fic sucks and I am writing another one? Heck, I'm telling you this is just to suppress my needs! Hahahaha The idea struck me at the most random moment.. hehehehe… Hope you enjoy it!! This is just a summary of it before I start the real thing…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"**Some men have everything ..--except the right woman…"**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**SUMMARY:**

When tycoon Natsume Hyuuga inherits a company that his family owns, his parents decides that it's time for him to settle down. He has all the needs the looks, the fame, and the fortune except one- the right woman. Will he ever find one? What if it is in the soul of Mikan Sakura? The girl he loved from the past? Will it work-out according to plans? Or end up messing each others life?

Now enter, Mikan Sakura. Aside from being intelligent and gorgeous leggy brunette, Mikan is the only woman Natsume has ever come close to loving. (as far as she thinks because she's to dense to find it out) She is Natsume's apple of the eye. She is the lucky one who struck the boy's heart and the future Mrs. Hyuuga. But will she accept it? Moving on from the past and enjoy the present with the boy from her past who shattered her heart into pieces?

Well, it all started 5 years ago, Mikan is still idiotic and clumsy as ever for a fifteen year old. Natsume on the other hand known as Gakuen Alice' heartthrob. Their worlds collided in a VIP party where only influential people can attend. Mikan is the only heir of the Sakura Corporation, the most famous real state company in the whole world. Natsume Hyuuga, is one of the most sought off bachelors in his generation. He is the heir of the famous Hyuuga Corporation, the biggest shipping Corporation in the world. Both of them didn't like the idea of coming in the said party, but due to their fathers' orders, they are required to. There, the beautiful love story of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga all started…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaim: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE..**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Set-up **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Sometimes, love starts and blooms at the most random moment of our lives."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christmas Eve**

**SAKURA MANSION**

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice echoed from the library

"Dad, I don't want to go to that party!" yelled the brunette in frustration

"Mikan you MUST go and please, stop shouting. That is so unladylike. " a man in the leather chair retort

"But Dad, I already planned my schedule. Besides I already told you that I don't want to attend that party!" Mikan responded while frowning

"Okay. Then, give me one good reason why you don't like to attend the cocktail party." Mikan's Dad ask

"_Because it so boring and all the people there are old!!." _Mikan thought

"Uhm, because…. It's not buoyant?" Mikan replied quite unsure if his Dad knew what she meant (a/n: she speak English)

"Huh?" Mr. Sakura's brows twitched in annoyance " Mikan even your IQ is 220 and you are capable of speaking different languages, sometimes you don't even think what you are going to say making you sound like an idiot. Besides how come it will become lively ne? The people attending that party are all Elite."

"But Dad.." Mikan bugged

"No buts Mikan. My decision is final. You will go to the party whether you like it or not!" ordered

"Why?" she said in almost a whisper

His father faced her and look through her chocolate eyes…

"Simple. You are the only heiress of Sakura Corporation."

"Besides.." his father added while walking towards the door " ..in less than five years, the Corporation is all yours.." With that statement he leave without any single trance

She stared at the retreating figure before she turned her back and let out a deep sigh

sigh " But I don't want to… Do I need to do that? Do things the opposite of what I want just to obey my father?" She whispered to herself…

"Of course!!" somebody replied

Looking back to the door, she saw a lad with a messy chocolate brown hair and dazzling azure eyes.

"Hayato?" she ask herself to confirm the person in front of her

"Hello my dearest cousin!" Hayato flashed a smiled at his cousin

"Hayato!?" Mikan recognized the person. She joyfully dashed towards and hugged him tight

"Uh, Mikan-chan… I ccccannn-ttt breathhh.." Hayato protest

"Oh sorry about that! I really miss you! I thought you will stay in France for good?" Mikan questioned the handsome lad in front of her

"Yeah, but don't you like seeing your favorite cousin this Christmas?" Hayato pouted

"Yeah right!" she hissed " But Hayato, you look so ugly when you pout! "Mikan joked

Hayato's pout turned into a frown

"Mikan-chan you're so mean!" Hayato complained

"Nah, it's only a joke!" Mikan retort still laughing

"Whatever. Stop this foolishness and start preparing for tonight's event." Hayato told Mikan

"Kyaa! I almost forgot about that." With that Mikan's smile turned upside down

"Hey! Why change mood all of a sudden?" curiosity struck Hayato

"I don't want to go to that stupid party!" Mikan answered almost crying

"I know that you don't like it but its Uncle's order and we can't do anything about it." Hayato replied monotonously while playing with her tresses

Mikan sighed "Okay, crying would never do good. I'd better start preparing. I don't have anything to wear to that occasion. I need to choose the proper clothes."Mikan stated

"That's my cousin!" Hayato enthusiastically responded

Mikan stared at her cousin. An evil idea struck her.

"Ne Hayato, are you a pedohile?" Mikan asked innocently

Hayato almost choked on her words.

"Pedophile??? Where did that come from eh?" Hayato questioned while sweating profusely

"You see, I should be probably dressing right now." She started

"So..." Hayato let her continue. Listening like an idiot.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE??" Mikan shouted

"Uh, gomen. I didnt know." He started to sweat HARD

Mikan's booming laugh stopped him from sweating.

"hahaha... I didnt know you fell for that!!" Mikan laughed her butt off.

"Mikan...." Hayato glared at her. She stopped and stared at him

"Ne, are you mad at me?" Mikan used her puppy dog eyes to persuade her cousin

'Not the puppy dog eyes again.' Hayato silently prayed. But too bad, luck is not on his side today.

"No..." He said giving up

"Figures." Mikan beamed

'You!" Hayato pummeled his fist on Mikan's head.

"Itai! Mikan playfully groaned

Hayato momentarily stopped. He looked at her with pleading eyes

"Mikan, I want you to be on your best beahvior tonight okay?" He commanded

'Something fishy is going on here..' Mikan thought

"Sure thing!!" She covered her curiousity with utmost happiness

"Okay, see yah later couz!" Hayato bid his farewell

"_I hope this will work-out according to our plans." Hayato thought_

When Hayato was out of sight, Mikan immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialleed Hotaru's number

_**CONVERSATION**_

"_Uh, hello Hotaru"_

"_Oi baka, what do you want?"_

"_Uhm Hotaru, I cannot go to the orphanage this evening, Dad wants me to attend to the cocktail party."_

"_Okay. I'll just tell the kids."_

"_Okay thanks Hotaru. By the way, please send my regards to them.."_

"_Okay."_

"_Thanks Hotaru! You're the best!"_

"_Whatever"_

_**END OF CONVERSATION**_

Then she hung up

"Better start preparing" Mikan thought while leaving the room all alone.

**HYUUGA'S MANSION**

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttt!!!" Mr. Hyuuga's voice echoed throughout their mansion

"_Tch. Dad is so loud" thought a raven-haired boy with piercing ruby eyes_

"NNNNNNaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttsssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee" the man seethed with anger

"What do you want?" Natsume asked not even bothering to look at ranged father

"Why did you decline to attend to the party?" Mr. Hyuuga ask furiously

"I don't want to." He replied emotionless

"What?!" his father shrieked

"Do I have to repeat? I said I don't want to." He retort while glaring at his father who is now flaming up with anger

"What the hell are you thinking about? You will go there no matter what." His father practically yelled at him

" I said I don't like. I'm not even required to attend. Besides, you're there so there is no point that I should come." He replied coolly

" Then, you're required." Mr. Hyuuga said while calming down

"What?" Natsume's brow twitched in annoyance

" I said you're coming with me." His father respond

"Tch. I have more "IMPORTANT" businesses to attend to rather than wasting my time hanging out with old grumpy businessmen in that party. And for sure, their daughters will be the new members of my stupid fan club led by that Shouda" He complained emphasizing the word important

"So, if you don't come, it's okay. But you have to suffer the consequences of disobeying my orders. Do you think fixing your marriage with the heiress of Shouda Corporation will be enough as your punishment?" His father smirked triumphantly

"WHAT!? Are you insane?!" he almost chocked with his own saliva with that idea

"Okay. Then obey my orders. That is so simple Natsume. I never knew a genius like you can not comprehend what I said'" His father smirked some more

"Hn." He replied

**NATSUME'S POV**

"_I never thought that father would become this wise. He is ridiculous. Marrying Shouda? No way!!! That ugly hag would be a pain. What kind of father is he? His making my life more miserable. My life is already a living hell having those fan girls. Tch. FAN GIRLS..If I could only kill all of them with the flick of my hand.. So loud and annoying. They are all sluts and bitches. The think they're beautiful 'because they're wearing too much make-up to impress me, but none avail. Just wearing they're heavy make-up and have the guts to chase or cling to me that makes me pissed. But I can't blame them. _

_**Because I'm the NATSUME HYUUGA **__almost classified into the goddess whom girls worshiped. And that's me. Yep, that's me. _

_sigh_

"_But how can I find the perfect girl for me? I mean, all of the girls drools in the sight of my handsome face. I want to marry someone who will love me for what I am inside, not who I am outside. Tch. So much thinking makes me dizzy. I'd better start preparing for the party or else I would face the wrath of my father. So old yet so loud and annoying…_

**END OF POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Later that evening**

**SAKURA MANSION**

"Mikan-chan you look stunning!" Hayato exclaimed. He ogled at her

Who would not? What will be your reaction if there, in front of you stood a lass that looks like a fallen angel from heaven?

Mikan is wearing an elegant rose pink strapless ball gown with matching long gloves that made her look like a princess that stepped out from the pages of our favorite fairytale. She also wears a diamond earring with matching 32 karat diamond necklace from her Dad and a cute little tiara in her head.

"Hey! Hayato! Stop staring at me. Your melting me.," Mikan smirked at her cousin

"Ah, Mikan-chan you're so pretty!!" Hayato gaped

"You know, you keep on saying that for the last two minutes." Mikan smiled

"I can't explain myself. You look.." Hayato was about to say something when Mikan's Dad cut him

"Beautiful, attractive, lovely, a goddess, an angel form heaven. Uhm, what else? My adorable daughter?" Mr. Sakura beamed

"Dad!" Mikan exclaimed while hugging his father

"Ah, Mikan-chan. I see you're already prepared for our event." Then Mikan smiled turned into a pout

"Demo, I really don't like going to that party. But it's a good thing that Hayato is coming with us ne?" Mikan asked

"Yes, Mikan-chan. I'm glad to be with my FAVORITE cousin." Hayato smiled

"Duh! Of course I'm your favorite! I'm your one and only cousin! YOU STUPID!" Mikan retort while laughing

"Okay. Stop this argument and let's hop-on the limo.'' Mr. Sakura stated

"Okay Dad. Ne Hayato, why are you standing there? I thought you are coming with us?" Mikan asked cutely

"Yeah, Ill just follow. Ill just fetch someone." Hayato answered

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Mikan twitched her eyebrows

"No, it's my future wife. "Hayato laughed and winked at Mikan

"Ah. Okay, just take care!" With that Mikan's limo leaved

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**HYUUGA MANSION**

"Damn! Where's that stupid Hayato!?" cursed a girl with crimson orbs and jet black hair

"Wow. Aoi, you didn't tell me that you know how to curse huh?" teased Natsume his younger sister

"Shut-up mind your own business." She glared at him

"Hn." Natsume sighed

By the way you look awesome tonight." She complimented

Natsume is wearing a red polo underneath a black coat with matching black leather shoes. He also wear black slacks to match his coat, and for the finishing touch, a red rose corsage on his upper right portion of the coat.

"Well thank you. However, I know I do look good in anything I wore." he said in-a-matter-of-fact tone

"Yeah right. So you are making yourself look presentable so that Permy will cling to you ne?" Aoi smirked

"Of course not. I don't like some monkey clinging to me." He replied coldly

"Oh sure." Aoi replied sarcastically

"By the way Aoi, who is this Hayato you keep on cursing huh?" asked Natsume

"Uhm, nothing." Respond Aoi while blushing madly

"Nothing? Who taught you how to lie? Is it just him or you are not really good at lying?" Natsume replied coolly

"Shut up!" Aoi yelled

"So is that one of the manners you learned in France?" Natsume ask mockingly

"_GGrrrr.. I hope Hayato is correct about this date with my brother and his cousin! Because even me, his very own sister is always pissed with his cocky attitude. Maybe Hayato's cousin can't even last a minute with him. But I hope Hayato's cousin will change his arrogant attitude." Aoi thought_

"Look, Onii-chan I don't have any time for this. You are ruining my mood tonight. So please stop this mocking thing. Please?" Aoi stated calmly

Just then, the door burst open revealing a handsome young lad with brownish hair and dazzling blue eyes

"Hayato!" Aoi waved

"_Thank God!" Aoi thought_

"_So this the Hayato Aoi is cursing eh? He is not pretty bad. Actually he is handsome. But not as good-looking as me." Natsume thought as he eyed Hayato suspiciously_

"Uhm. Good evening Hyuuga-san I'm just going to fetch Aoi-chan this evening ." Hayato said in difficulty because Natsume keeps on glaring at him

"Ah. Hayato-kun! Why are you late?" Aoi said while walking towards him

"Ano, I have some business to attend to so I didn't come early as expected. Gomen.' Hayato respond

"Oh. It's okay." Aoi said while looking at Hayato

"Ehem. I'm sorry to disturb you lovebirds. But my dearest sister may I remind you that there will be a party we are going to attend." Natsume stated

"Oh. Right. Hayato lets go!. Ja!" Aoi dragged Hayato and waved while closing the door leaving Natsume stunned

"_What the heck is that? She didn't bother to introduce me to that guy! " Natsume thought angrily_

"Over protective aren't we?" a voice suddenly spoke

"Tch. Dad. Lets just go and follow them." Natsume glared at his father with his statement

"Okay! Don't be to excited to see Ms. Shouda." His Dad said mockingly

"Tch." Was only heard

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hello minna-san!! Im bAck!!! Hehehe SorRy fOr this LaTe uPdAte!!! nExT cHaPtEr wILL bE about the meeting of Mikan and Natsume. It will be titled aS

"**tHe uNwAnTeD dAtE!!?!"**

Heehehehe ……In this chapter. it is stated that Aoi and Hayato set this party for Mikan and Natsume's date!! Hehehehe sounds exciting eh?

pLeAsE tell mE wHaT cHa tHinK!!!!

pLeAsE rEviEw!!!!!

C:

**-tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08-**

**PS: THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I POST THIS STORY. BUT THERE IS A HUMAN ERROR, hehehe... I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER... THE ONE THAT IS NOT EDITED... GOMENE... I JUST FIGURED THIS OUT JUST NOW SO IM REPOSTING IT.!**

**C:**


End file.
